


Never Will I Break

by Lilly_C



Category: Wycliffe (TV)
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, References to Child Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Bad Blood.</p><p>Written for writer's choice on LJ, prompt 65 it's not my fault.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Will I Break

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bad Blood.
> 
> Written for writer's choice on LJ, prompt 65 it's not my fault.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Cyril’s ruled the baby’s death as accidental.” Lucy acknowledged, turning back. “They have been through so much,” she choked.

Doug placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You can’t blame yourself for any of this Luce.”

“I know that and I also know that it’s not my fault. There were problems here for a long time, long before Lionel Penmore’s murder but what he and his cronies did to this family its, well it’s reprehensible.”

“It’s a bad situation all round. What are you going to do for them?”

Lucy glared at Doug and his opportune idiocy. “Let me look into my crystal ball. Bring their baby back, have Laura be a functioning member of society rather than the reclusive agoraphobic she’s become. The outside world fucking cripples her.” she angrily remarked.

Doug quickly moved away from the line of fire. “I’ll deal with it, as usual; you just finish your smoke and leave it all to me.”

Lucy went inside the property for the first time since she and Charlie had found Laura and baby Flo in the rocking chair. Trying desperately to block the ingrained images from her mind, she raced back upstairs to the room where the tragic event occurred.


End file.
